


A Year Without an Apocalypse

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Breakup, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happened during the break between Season 11 and Season 12, featuring snippets from Buffy's conversations with Spike.





	A Year Without an Apocalypse

"Dowling says they can't be seen working with a vamp until the political stuff dies down. Bad PR. It's so unfair. Do you think I should quit?"

*

"We’re doing brunch on Sunday. Everyone wants to meet you, but I told them you have other plans. You know, on account of the whole flame-bursty thing. Hope you don't mind."

*

"Really? _Passions_ again? How many times can Timmy go down that well?"

*

"I'm aware that I'm just asking for jinxiness by saying this, but don’t you think it's been kinda quiet lately?"

*

"Dawn and Willow want to go shopping. I told them I'd stay here with you. Unless you think I should go?"

*

"I didn't realize that it had been so long since I said it. I still do. You know I do."

*

"You're smoking? I thought you were done with that."

*

"Never thought I'd make it to 30. Wasn't supposed to. Won't be long and I'll look as old as you. That's gonna be weird. Wow. I already look older than Ang…"

*

"It's not that I don't want them to meet you. I just don't think that you'd…mesh well."

*

"Dawn's not feeling so sick anymore. And she's starting to show! She's so happy. That little Anchovy is going to have the best mommy ever. And daddy, too, of course."

*

"Is that…blood on pasta?...No, no, it's OK."

*

"I wish my mom could be here. She always wanted grandkids."

*

"Yes, I've been working a lot. But what else can I do? They need my help. Am I supposed to just sit around here moping all the time?...I didn't mean it like that."

*

"I don't want to know how you know that."

*

"I'm not big on being planny, either. But…I don't know. I'm just thinking about it more. The future."

*

"Willow's group at the center is working on a spell for Giles. You know, to make him a stuffy old dude again. Wouldn't it be funny if they could find a spell that would let you go out in the sun?"

*

"Has it been that long? I guess it's been heavy on the Netflix and light on the chill lately. But we can fix that."

*

"You know there's nothing between me and Dowling. That was a long time ago. Anyway, he's, like, your biggest fan. You guys should get a beer or something."

*

"She's absolutely the sweetest baby who has ever been born. She's way better than all those poor Aunt-Buffy-less ones. Did I tell you already they named her Joyce?…There aren't any visiting hours at night. But maybe we can sneak you in?"

*

"Sorry I'm so late. We all watched the sunset on the beach. It was so beautiful, I lost track of time."

*

"Is this…I mean…maybe it's not working?"


End file.
